love quarrels
by naemane
Summary: Gazelle and Burn have been dating for a few months now, but a fight may cause a breakup. how will they handle it? is this the end of a lovely couple? One-shot. Burn/Female Gazelle. Rated T for swearing (isn't that bad but just for sure)


Yay, my first one-shot!  
it's (again) about Burn and Gazel!  
they are absolutely my favorite couple! Kya~  
so... I was listening to music and, poof, this came up in my head and I just needed to write it out.  
and this also means that my other fic will be updated later.  
I'M SO SORRY!  
But I hope you will enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own IE

* * *

Note: Gazel is a girl in this story and I will call her Gazelle (is more a girl's name I think)  
I use the Alien names, because I think it's easier.  
The Aliea fiasco is over and they are now in Sun Garden.

* * *

"Gazelle, please open the door." All IC could hear were sobs, sniffs and a soft 'go away' through the door. She sighted and looked at Clara and Rhionne. They didn't know what to do, as this has never happened before. "Gazelle, just open the door. We only want to help you and know what has happened." Clara tried this time in a shooting voice. Still no reply they wanted. But unlucky for Gazelle, Rhionne was losing her patience. "Gazelle," she said with a stern voice, "open the door immediately, or I'll ask Gokka to break your door down." The three girls could hear a gulp and after some time soft footsteps. The door opened and they could see something they could never imagine; a depressed Gazelle with red and puffy eyes from all the crying. The energetic glimmer in her eyes had disappeared, just like her coolness.

"Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to see anybody now." Gazelle tried to send the girls away with a cracking voice as she spoke, but they wouldn't budge that fast. Rhionne took Gazelle by her hand and pushed her back into her room, while she followed her. Gazelle tried to resist, but she couldn't find the strength for it because of all the crying she had been doing. IC and Clara followed Rhionne.

After Rhionne placed Gazelle down on her bed, she sad beside her, IC at the other side of Gazelle and Clara took a chair and sat down before Gazelle. "Gazelle, please tell us what has happened. Maybe we can help or comfort you." IC asked her. "…" only the thought about what had happened made Gazelle cry again and she buried her face in Rhionne's chest. Rhionne putted her arm around her shoulder and traced shooting rounds on her back, while shushing and whispering comforting words to the crying girl. They all felt for her.

"Was it Burn?" Clara asked cautious. All they heard was a muffled 'yes', and she nodded in Rhionne's chest. "That bastard!" IC was clearly angry at him, for making her captain like this. They all knew that Gazelle was dating Burn for about five months now. At first they thought it was cute, they were made for each other, but lately, they would have a lot arguments, and Burn was one to lose his temper quickly.

Just last week, they were out with both Prominence and Diamond Dust

~Flashback~

_They were all walking in the amusement park they were visiting. Everybody was happy and laughing after they had spend a lot of time there. When they were walking their last round before they would go home again and Barra wanted to ride a merry-go-round. Everybody saw the fun of it, and was already walking to the attraction, when Gazelle noticed the look on Burn's face. She could see he didn't want to go, so she said "You all can go, I'll stay here with Burn." They looked at Gazelle and Burn. "Ahaa, our little couple want some alone time!" Nepper teased them, and Heat grinned next to him. Gazelle snickered too. "Nah, Burnie Boy is too big for such a ride, ne?" she nudged Burn and grinned at her boyfriend. But there was a problem, Burn wasn't in the mood for a joke, and he got angry. "Yeah, I'm too old for things like that, just like being afraid of the dark, ne Gazelle, that's way to childish!" Gazelle became bright red when Burn said it so obvious. He was referring to her with the afraid of the dark thingy. "Burn, Shut it!" She tried to hush him but it was too late. _

"_Wait, you're serious?! The Great Gazelle, captain of Diamond Dust, is afraid of the dark?! That's Hilarious!" Heat shouted while laughing. Gazelle only turned redder when everybody laughed with him. She gave a serious death glare to Burn, and walked away to the exit while Burn only smirked at her. Gazelle_ _was pissed, to say the least._

~Flashback end~

He didn't even say sorry or something, he just laughed it off. But this time it was worse.

Gazelle was still sobbing, but it became less. After some more minutes she calmed down, sniffed and whipped away her tears. "What did he do this time?" Rhionne asked her when she was able to speak again. "I-I.. I just wanted to give him a hug. I was happy and wanted to share it with him. B-but ... He got angry. I don't know why, but he did. H-he jelled at me... Called me bad things..." Gazelle started to cry again. She was really devastated this time. Sure, they had arguments before, but he had never actually jelled at her, or scolded badly. Normally he would go with the ice-head or ice princess, but he called her bitch this time.

When she told it to her friends, they were shocked. Sure they knew Burn, and it wasn't rare for him to swear or scold. But never towards Gazelle.

"That guy really needs to learn his place again! We're not letting him get away with that!" IC yelled. Clara and Rhionne agreed with her, while Gazelle just sat on her bed. She missed Burn already, but couldn't forgive him so easily. So she needed to wait for Burn to come with a good explanation and a sorry, or it was over between them.

* * *

Gazelle was cooled down the next day. Everybody except Gazelle, IC, Clara, Rhionne and Burn was shocked that Gazelle ignored her boyfriend and sat down at the other side of the dining room with the three girls. There were a lot of whispers heard, but nobody dared to ask something, because they feared the wrath of Burn and Gazelle. Even after the whole Aliea project they were respected and feared if they were angry.

Burn sat at the table, staring at his food grumpy. You could see a dark aura all around him. Even Heat and Nepper, his best friends, didn't dare to come close to him. After some minutes of awkward silence, Burn stood up and walked away. "Heat, Nepper, come with me. NOW!" was all he said when he walked away. The two called boys jumped when they heard their name, but they used their brains and came after Burn.

They followed him to his room and went inside. Burn sat down on his chair and turned to the nervous boys. He didn't say a word, but his eyes told them enough. "I think he is still mad at us about yesterday" Heat whispered to Nepper, but Burn could hear it. "You think that? Wow, never knew you could do that." He said calm, but the other boys knew it was really dangerous when he talks like that. "And why do think that?" He asked in the same calm tone. "Ehh… Because we were annoying you." Heat answered softly.

"YOU WERE ANNOYING ME?! YOU WERE IRRITATING ME TO DEATH! YOU MADE ME TRIP, PUTTED EMBARRASSING PICTURES OF ME ON INTERNET AND STOLE MY WALLED! AND THAT'S NOT ALL OF IT!" Burn yelled at them. He calmed a bit down after that, but he wasn't finished. "You annoyed me so that I even yelled at Gazelle! So now I have to apologise or she never wants to see me again!" Heat and Nepper were shocked. 'He yelled at Gazelle?!' they both thought. That's pretty bad because everybody knew Burn loved Gazelle and would yell at anybody but Gazelle. "W-We're sorry, Burn." It was Nepper who spoke this time. "You're sorry, what the hell do I have with that?! I have an angry girlfriend and all because of you two, and all you say is sorry?" oh, Burn was still angry at them.

"That's not true! You are the one who yelled at Gazelle, not us." Nepper fought back. "Yea, we only annoyed you, you took your anger out on Gazelle." Heat tried to help. But Burn wasn't going to take that. "If you hadn't annoyed me it would've never happened." The two boys could see it was partly their fault, and knowing Burn, he wouldn't forgive them if they didn't do something. "Okay, what do we have to do to make it up to you?" Heat surrendered.

Burn wasn't expecting that, but he recovered quickly. "You have to help me find a way to apologise to Gazelle. And not something like "I'm sorry, I won't do it again so is everything okay now?" she's not going to accept that." Heat and Nepper found it reasonable and promised to help.

* * *

"…You just need to give him some more time. You know Burn. He isn't that smart, and definitely not if it's about apologising. Just give him a day or three. I'm sure he'll come eventually." IC tried to convince Gazelle. They were in her room again. It was now midday and Gazelle was still waiting for Burn to come. "I know, but I miss him. I want this to get over." She almost started sobbing again. "Shhh… Its okay, I'm pretty sure he will come. Eventually." The last part was whispered by Rhionne.

* * *

*tiktik* "Rhionne" *tiktik*

'Who could that be at this time? It's already past curfew.' Rhionne thought while she stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she looked at the face of Nepper. "Nepper? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "Can I come in? I don't want Hitomiko-san to notice. I'll tell you then." Rhionne opened her door and stepped away so Nepper could enter.

"So," she said when the door was closed, "Why are you here?" She looked with an expecting look to Nepper. She really didn't know why he would sneak to her room. "Actually, I want to ask you a favor." Rhionne raised her eyebrow. "A favor?" Nepper nodded. "Yes, a favor. Me and Heat were annoying Burn a little too much yesterday, so he was pretty pissed off. While he was pissed off, he accidentally got angry at Gazelle and yelled at her. So now he wants to make it up with her. Could you please sent Gazelle to the park at two o'clock? If I or Heat ask her, she may suspect something. Please?"

"Wait, Wait, What?! You made Burn so angry he lost his temper against Gazelle?!" Rhionne asked shocked. "What have you done to get him so pissed off?" She really wanted to know, because the only person who could make Burn angry at Gazelle was Gazelle herself. "That's not the point now. Please make sure Gazelle goes to the park so Burn can make up with her." You could see a blush of embarrassment on his face when he thought about what he and Heat all had done to Burn to make him so pissed off. He really should stop doing that kind of things.

"Yeah sure, I'll do it. She is really devastated about it, you know. He really crossed the line this time, and tell Burn that if he makes her cry again, I'll kill him personally." She looked so scary while she said that, that Nepper told her goodnight and rushed back to his own room.

* * *

"Why do I need to go? I don't feel like going out." Gazelle whined. The sun was shining bright and it was two days ago that she had her 'fight' with Burn. "Just come with me. It will do you good." Rhionne told her.

Right after lunch, Rhionne had pulled Gazelle to her room, pulled some nice clothes out of her closet and forced Gazelle to wear them. She wore a cute grey skirt, with a pink sleeveless shirt and a white blouse over that. And here they were now, Rhionne pulling a struggling Gazelle with her and Gazelle irritated because she was forced to wear a skirt and dragged around town by her friend. They were now at the park and Rhionne forced Gazelle to sit on a bench. "You stay here and wait, I need to do something." Gazelle huffed. She wasn't planning on walking anyway. "Good girl." Was all Rhionne said when she walked away.

Gazelle sighted another time and made herself comfortable on the bench. You never knew how long something would take when it was about Rhionne. A few moments later she saw something red walking towards her. 'Shit, there's Burn. What do I have to do? Just sit here and only react when he apologises. Okay, that's what I'm going to do.' She saw Burn walking straight towards her. He sat down next to her and turned towards her, while Gazelle was fidgeting with her skirt.

"Gazelle... I'm sorry." only these words made her look at him immediately. "I shouldn't have jelled at you, or called you a bitch. I'm really sorry for all that. It wasn't your fault. I was angry because Heat and Nepper were annoying me the whole day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Every time, actually. I'm really, really sorry. Will you forgive me and do you want to go on a date with me, to reconcile?" He asked her while looking at her with a blush. Gazelle needed to think twice before she got what he had said. "Of course I will, to both." She cried while she hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled happily. "Arigatou Gazelle." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and was happy that he couldn't see her face in the hug.

"So, when is that date you were talking about?" Gazelle asked when she pulled back from the hug. Actually she couldn't wait to go, but she wasn't going to tell Burn that. Burn grinned at her as he answered her "Right now." and pulled her with him towards the cinema.

When they entered, he took two tickets from his pocket and gave them to the woman behind the counter. The woman looked at the tickets and motioned them to go further. Burn knew exactly where they had to go and walked to a room. Gazelle could only follow him and so she did. When they sat down, she asked "hey Burn, what movie is this?" but he only motioned her to be quiet and look, because the movie was about to start.

* * *

"How did you know I wanted to watch that movie? I don't recall telling you that." Gazelle was surprised that Burn took her to the chick movie she wanted to see, especially because he wasn't supposed to know that. Burn just scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Well, if I have to say sorry to you, I want to do that the right way, so I asked around." Gazelle was even more surprised by that answer. 'He has put so much effort in this all? For me only?' "Arigatou Burn. I really liked it." She said with a big smile.

"Not so fast, we're not done yet." Burn stopped a taxi and opened the door for Gazelle. "To the beach please." He told the driver. Another surprise for Gazelle.

After they got at the beach, Burn took Gazelle to a restaurant where he had a reservation. When they were done eating, it was already sunset. They walked at the beach some time, hand in hand. They sat down on a large rock at the beach, next to each other. Gazelle laid her head on Burn's shoulder while watching the sun sink into the ocean at the horizon.

"I love you. I really love you Gazelle." Burn whispered. Gazelle felt her cheeks burn when she heard that. She felt a hand on her cheek and turned towards Burn, and suddenly she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. She was surprised (again) by the sudden action. But soon enough she returned the kiss. Gazelle had her arms around Burn's neck, while Burn laid his arm around her waist. She felt a tongue asking entrance and she opened her mouth a little. Burn's tongue explored every inch of her moist cavern and she felt firework explode in her stomach. "I love you too." She whispered back when they parted for air. Burn smiled bright when he heard those words and kissed her again.

* * *

When they were in the cab back to home, Burn took a box out of his jacket and handed it to Gazelle, while kissing her on her cheek. He motioned to Gazelle to open it and she found a beautiful necklace. It was a fragile necklace, with a golden heart and a gorgeous bright blue diamond in the middle. Gazelle lost it, just how many surprises was she going to get today? She almost killed Burn in the bear hug she gave him. "Arigatou, hontoni arigatou!* For everything today!" she said while her eyes watered. "Everything for my precious one!" Burn said and kissed her again.

They had never felt so happy before.

* * *

*Arigatou means: Thank you and Hontoni arigatou means: Thank you so much

* * *

And, what do ya think?  
I really like to know so please Review!

~Bye~


End file.
